


[ The Rise of Forever Demise; ]

by JByungHee



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Angel-Demon AU, Demon AU, M/M, More pair will be added later, Yonghoon x youngjo mainly, angel au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JByungHee/pseuds/JByungHee
Summary: “This is a weird world we’re living, you’re a human, part of me are human, yet people want to kill me, and they want to save you from me. I did nothing, and even if I did something, shouldn’t I be sentenced as a human, and nothing else?”





	[ The Rise of Forever Demise; ]

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up @jjajangmayon
> 
> I’ll probably edit this later but let me know ur thought!

When the town is fairly quiet, there’s nothing he should be worried about. Especially for Yonghoon, an allegedly nominated as the most boring lad in the whole Korean peninsula, because when things are quiet, he shouldn’t be worried of stepping out from his room and doing normal activities; while it’s a strange concept for anyone that might hear it for the first time, he have a—if not makes sense—then the only reason why he’s so afraid of small disturbance on the neighborhood.

 

this is a messy world where not everyone sees thing the same, and not everyone walk in the same pace of time, not even perceive the same concept of time. And Yonghoon is one of them. In the world where there’s lucid gap between those who praised for their white, untainted wings, and those who burn in blasphemy for their horn, things are pretty fucked up. Yonghoon is one of them who got ditched to the pit merely for their existence. Though by appearance, he just another twenty six years old lad with general handsomeness and kind smile, yet, this story will have a credit roll quicker if that’s the whole story. In the world where angel and demons are creature both adored and feared, Yonghoon wished he could choose to be adored, yet the young lad decide back, damp, dim alley was his place—he was the exiled, used to, and probably still.

 

But the town is fairly quiet for now, so he could as well take the chance to mingle with the sun he rarely see. No, he’s not a savage nor that kind of mysterious figure dressed in torn black smelly bunched coat that sits on the corner of a brick alley, probably waiting for a stranded kids sucks up their misfortune of meeting him and be his meal. Jin Yonghoon might be a demon, a handsome one, but he’s not that kind of creature portrayed in old tales back when the first ever documentation of demons and human interaction; to which he remembers the exact story have been blurred on every textbook to keep the rating suitable for younglings to study them without passing out. Yonghoon wasn’t that kind of demon, in fact, in this kind of era, you need extra caution especially if you’re not the gifted, or not one of them, to notice who belongs to which group, who is the saint, and who rise from the depth of hell.

 

It’s because the place he works at wasn’t the best at floor planning, he get it though, in this small repair shop, there aren’t much space to use, so Yonghoon have to acknowledge that the back room where he does his business almost every day isn't getting much of attention from the sun. He can’t complain, though, the owner of this place is kind enough to make him keep the job as long as he doesn’t messed up, in this kind of world, his kind were only given two extreme choice: go big, or go home, or probably dead on the stake, if you’re shitty at keeping things on line. That’s because, as far as the young lad remember, there’s no treaties, no laws whatsoever to provide those—non-humans—with security, as they usually seen as the main source of threat, or things that just can’t kept under the law. And without law means things are easily gone south, that’s why, with his word, Yonghoon proudly claimed this world have fucked up a big time.

 

He could go on and on about it, but the town is in peace for the time being and nothing big hasn’t happened for long time that Yonghoon thinks it’s a good day to call for a half day and probably go home to take some rest.

 

He entered the main room where another instance looks busy by himself by the register deck, Yonghoon walk close enough to drop key to his work room beside the paper mess Kang Hyungu made, causing the blond guy to look up to him. They staring at each other before Yonghoon pull his iconic smile and moves toward Hyungu, ruffling his hair before the younger swat his hand away in protest.

 

“You shouldn’t be here,” Hyungu frown, continue tapping on his calculator and switching to write down numbers. Yonghoon leans by his elbow on the glass counter, watching thoughtfully, clearly doesn’t look offended by his  _ boss’ _ comment about him; he’s used to it, it’s just a friendly banter.

 

“And where should I be?” Yonghoon replied, reaching on top of Hyungu’s head, amused by the black root that start showing up, causing the guy to have two tone of hair color, in contrast of his yellow bleached hair. Hyungu decide to let him as Yonghoon’s finger toying with his hair, making short braid then messing it up again.

 

It’s only minutes until Hyungu straighten up his back, hearing small crack and whines painfully, then Yonghoon let go of his hair, in return patting his back. “There there, you’re only twenty three, don’t be so sad,” Yonghoon chuckles, earning a groan.

 

“You’re the one that old, glad to be a demon, huh?” Hyungu replied, and Yonghoon let out a flat laugh. “Why you’re here, though, aren’t you supposed to be—fixing?” He looks down on the set of key Yonghoon had thrown besides all other mess, then it dawn onto him. “You’re finished today? It’s only three, I’ll cut your pay for any wasted hour,” he continued.

 

Yonghoon was so closed to burst his ass out by laughing too loud, but he managed to contain it in a trembling, gritted teeth laugh. “No, yeah, I mean, don’t be so strict, tomorrow’s weekend, what do you think of grabbing a drink together at the newly opened bar down the road? It’s been ages, for you at least, since we hung out,” Yonghoon chirped, moving to lean on his back, head jerked up to watch the silent ceiling, and gaze stopped midway to stare at the DIY-steampunk referenced-fan he made back then with Hyungu using old spare parts, one of his masterpiece, he must admit.

 

“I can’t,” Hyungu answers nonchalantly, sending the older man to his present again, turning his attention to his friend. A visible deflated expression rising up on Yonghoon’s face at Hyungu’s straightforward rejection.

 

“You’re telling me no? Whoa, are we fighting right now?” Yonghoon whined.

 

“No, but, here—well, you see,” Hyungu moves to the register machine and making the iconic ‘ka-ching’ noise when he draw the bottom drawer. “I don’t know why I tell you this but I’m currently seeing someone,” Hyungu continue pulling cash and talking, without feeling the need to return Yonghoon’s wondering gaze.

 

“And who's the unfortunate lad might be?” Yonghoon snickers, only then Hyungu look up to him, scrunching his brows disapprovingly, but decide to threw the joke under the bus as he continue his job. Though it’s supposedly not that urgent, it’s just the thing he do to pass the time. The shop are fairly empty today, in fact, the whole city have been stagnant that it felt weird, like nobody suddenly feel the need to roaming around their usually packed, bustling city, and left the road open for jaywalker to claim their throne.

 

“Someone I met at a bar, and he’s—“ there’s abrupt stop when Hyungu’s finger drop a coin and it makes a clunking noise, filling the gap between both man. Hyungu looks contemplating, but then continue like nothing happened. “—an angel.”

 

The mention of the sacred name sends chill on Yonghoon’s name, it’s not like there are something going on between him and the angels. But it’s almost a nature for him, to always be cautious through and through. Yonghoon send him a look, and though ignored, Yonghoon knew Hyungu  _ knows _ . “I see, should I be surprised, by the fact it’s a ‘he’?” Yonghoon tried to drag down the awkwardness, but Hyungu stopped and look at him in the eyes.

 

“No, you’ve known it long ago, you practically are friend to my ex-boyfriend, Yonghoon,” he exclaimed. “What should be in concern is that he’s an angel, and he doesn’t do well with demons.”

 

“I don’t smell, Hyungu. It’s not like you’re going to be smelled like demons after you hanging out with me,” Yonghoon rolled his eyes. “But whatever, then nice to know crying mess, humiliating, drunk Kang Hyungu, you’ll be missed.”

 

Hyungu huffed, then the two of them shared a look that convey more than words can. No, Yonghoon doesn’t seriously mad at Hyungu for choosing his crush than him, heck, they have live outside this small, old rusty repair shop and whomever Kang Hyungu want to affiliate outside the workplace has nothing to do with him. Though as the first ever friend Yonghoon ever had in his adult life, he can’t quite say he’s not offended by it.

 

He shouldn’t be offended though, angel feared demon just as demon feared angel, they’re two side of coin that hates each other, yet almost the same being; they are mysteriously vivid being for human, carrying powers and questions. But in this fucked up society, angels are biblically annoying—most of them, and oftentimes sees themselves as higher than human, imagine what hell they gives to demons, greater than hell itself. It’s unfair, Yonghoon thought, that Hyungu have to tiptoes around for being affiliating with him, a demon, and it even more unfair for him. But it’s inevitable, and thus Hyungu’s crush, an angel, doesn’t like demons.

 

Yeah, sure.

 

“You’re okay?” Hyungu asked in a concern tone as he watches the demon’s brows tied in a displeasing demeanor, his eyes fired up subtly but surely, and Hyungu was taken aback by it.

 

Yonghoon shook his head, cutting eye contact. “No,” he sighed.

 

“This is a weird world we’re living, you’re a human, part of me are human, yet people want to kill me, and they want to save you from me. I did nothing, and even if I did something, shouldn’t I be sentenced as a human, and nothing else?” His voice drop a tone lower as he rambles.

 

Hyungu drop his vision low, realizing what Yonghoon means just now. “No, I don’t mean that—”

 

A loud ring cuts his voice and gather both male’s attention to the door on the forefront of the place, where a guy clad in formal black suit enters the scene with an absence of knowledge at the present situation. Hyungu drop the cash on his hand back to the register machine as Yonghoon fix his leisure figure, both studying the man as they both never saw him before, let alone knowing who he is or what business do he have here.

 

Yonghoon find something quite unsettling by the way the guy with ravenet hair glance at him, they met eye to eye for a second and Yonghoon realized his eyes gave electric blue sparks that feels inhumanely intimidating. As if those eyes held something within that he doesn’t want to know. In an instance, he knew who he was; not precisely, but at least he knew which side he belongs. An angel. The figure slowly walking toward them, and Yonghoon’s mind only registers fight or flight response for no reason; to which he gulped down the lump on his throat and turn back to Hyungu.

 

“I’ll see you in monday. And no, don’t cut my pay, I worked overtime free yesterday,” Yonghoon gather his coat and his shoulder bag almost in a hurry, walking past the other man without exchanging any looks, and quit the room in a whim. Leaving Hyungu with the stranger that he never meet for dear life, and god, do he ever feel fear before.

 

The stranger figure look at him, then offering a kind gentle smile before reaching on his suit upper pocket, pulling a name card.

 

“I hope I’m not bothering you, or at least coming in the wrong time,” he chuckle in low tone, almost too polite for the normal city boy Kang Hyungu. Hyungu return a smile before reaching down the card name, in which he inspects with great curiosity.

 

“No, relax, that was my worker. What can I do to you today. Need something to be fixed, flat tire, busted spring?” Hyungu drop back the card, the same time the other man continue his words.

 

“I’m Kim Youngjo, from special defense and investigation team, specializing in demon hunting case,” the male exclaim, confidently. “I just got a new case regarding disappearing of few angels and human, and our information says this city have few—say, interesting people to look up for this case.”

 

Youngjo turn his eye to the stilled door, replaying the scene of Yonghoon’s awkward departure in his head. “Is your colleague a demon, I know he’s one—no, a half, isn’t he?”

 

Hyungu nods. “He is, a half, but don’t worry, he’s a tamed one,” he gives Youngjo a cheeky grin, before putting away the name card on top his working paper.

 

“He looks like one. But, is he, truly?”

 

Hyungu shot a look at him, almost unbelieving.

 

—

 

Yonghoon doesn’t like affiliating with angels, as hypocrite as he might be toward his thoughts earlier. The chill he got still remains even when he’s already unlocking the front door of his one bedroom flat, he just can’t let those blue electric eyes out of his mind, the serene expression almost look discerning, more to that, he looks at him like he looks at an old friend, it’s almost like that person have been knowing him for long.

 

Yonghoon tries to shook the thoughts as he toes his shoes in front of the shoe shelf and noticing pair of nike running shoes littered on the floor, he ignored it as he make his way to the bedroom, where smaller figure sitting by the floor with computer equipment, the room was plunged into darkness with the only source was the greenish tinted light shine from the monitor onto the boy’s face, Yonghoon sighs and pats the wall to find the light switch, and when he do, he greeted by a loud screech and a loud thud.

 

“I did say try to safe energy as much as you could but it doesn’t mean you have to live in a cave, Kiwook,”

 

Kiwook, who’s tumbling backward because of the sudden attack of light to his eyes, now laying defeated on the floor. Whining loudly, the younger boy proceed to glare Yonghoon though resulted in upside down view, then pouting cutely. “I forgot,” he retaliates, dragging himself up again and shrug his headphone from his head, eyes tracking Yonghoon’s movement to his side of the room, just to make sure the older boy doesn’t messing his bed just because he’s too lazy to drag his ass to his own bed which just a meter away.

 

“You’re home already, that’s weird, got kicked out by Hyungu because you pester him too much to do truth or dare?” Kiwook smirked, Yonghoon shrugs, throwing his coat across the room and fall right into the laundry basket.

 

“Alright alright, tough crowd,” Kiwook took his headphone back in position before turning back on his game, ready to get inundated again by the fast moving sprite, before Yonghoon’s cough caught his attention between loud screech of the character’s voice on his headphone. Kiwook turned his head, giving his flatmate a questioning look with his finger relentlessly tapping on the keyboard and mouse, Yonghoon, across the room, watching him with eerie silence and empty stare.

 

“Alright, now that is misery. What is it?” Kiwook stopped entirely, his voice filled with concern yet Yonghoon doesn’t noticed that even though the rarity of the younger ever become so attentive toward anything that is not his bass play, online games, and few other things.

 

“I don’t know, there aren’t many angels in this city, or am I remembering wrong?” He looks up to the curtained window, then Kiwook. “I mean, this city is mostly human, that’s why we’re here.”

 

“Doesn't mean there aren’t any, nor our kind too, though. wait, did you just got into trouble with one? If yes, ooh boy, do I get to have your speaker when you’re—“

 

“—No I’m not, and I’m not going into jail, sooner or ever,”

 

Kiwook pouts, the kind Yonghoon wants to smack with a pillow, or one of his gaming gadget. “But, it’s just weird,” Yonghoon hums. “I kind of feeling something’s off lately,”

 

“Maybe you’re cranky,” Kiwook chirped enthusiastically. “Ever heard of vacation? Pops one or two, do you ever go home—I mean, you know,  _ hell _ ?”

 

Yonghoon raise an eyebrow to the question, but promptly to let Kiwook continue. “I mean, I’m a quarter, hell would still burns me, but you’re a half, hell would be a comfortable sauna. And meet your big ol’ guy, too, Lucifer,”

 

He gives a forced laugh at the name, throwing himself on the bed and proceed to bury his face to the pillow, it’s been a while since he hears the name, the big name that wasn’t always welcomed everywhere. The fact that he’s a half, a son to a lucifer as well, and probably abundance of things that he still doesn’t know about himself—yet it’s slurred into one pile conclusion: in the end he’s still the demon people feared of, and a plausible threat for Hyungu and his new angel lover. And him, a pile of misery, still thinking why he don’t get to choose on what to become, if he could, he would be an angel—those blue spark are way cooler than inferno insides his eyes.

 

“Hey, Kiwook,”

 

The younger perks up from his phone.

 

“How is it like to date an angel?”

 

Yonghoon watches as the young demon exploded into bashful ball of joy with his cheek bloomed with rose and his finger fumbling with phone which to it’s fail the phone drops to his laps. “You mean Dongmyeong? I—well, nothing big, we only meet each other once, and you know we only date online, it’s—yeah, good, I don’t know.”

 

The older demon hides a smirk on his pillow.

 

“It supposedly doesn’t have any difference with dating humans, right?”

 

“Except that the difference of time you have at hand, nothing truly different.”

 

He sighs, longly, closes his eyes to which he sees spark in the color of blue, and a face of a serene faced angel. “And why is it have to different when you’re talking about demons,”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
  


 


End file.
